Luggage items, and in particular luggage cases (suitcases), often include zippers for various purposes, including for use in opening and closing complimentary luggage shells, as well as for use in opening and closing outer pockets, among other uses. The pull-tabs of a zipper may be secured in a lock mechanism mounted on the luggage case to thwart unauthorized access. Where a zipper has more than one pull-tab, such as having one pull-tab for each of two zipper sliders, the pull-tabs may require specific positioning relative to one another, such as by being interlocked together, in order to be received in the lock mechanism. This relative positioning, or interlocking, of the pull-tabs can be difficult to accomplish for many reasons, such as where the task lighting is inadequate, or where the pull-tabs must be engaged together in a specific manner, such as by being interlocked with the portion of one pull-tab being received in or inserted through a portion of another pull-tab. Additionally, a user may not have the dexterity required for manipulating the pull-tabs into the proper inter-engaged orientation for being received in the lock mechanism.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage case, and more specifically an improved zipper locking system for luggage cases configured with the improved automatically aligned pull-tabs, that addresses the above-described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various carry handles include: EP2926679A1, EP2710915A2, EP2384660A3 (example of interlocking), WO/2016100553A1, CN104382302A, CN201234621Y, CN205597390U, CN204742861 U (example of interlocking), and CN204812415U.